


Lying

by stripedtightsandsmudgedeyes



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, The Arrangement (Good Omens), good omens - Freeform, ineffable husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripedtightsandsmudgedeyes/pseuds/stripedtightsandsmudgedeyes
Summary: okay im kinda making this up as I go along but I had an idea for it and I’m working from that so it’s fine, we’ll pretend I’ve not been completely inactive after like a month.So this is just going to be a short, one chapter kinda thing. Enjoy yallselves.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 4





	Lying

Heads or tails?  
Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!  
Pick a hand.

Aziraphale and Crowley had different ways of agreeing on who did what.  
Say hypothetically Crowley had to tempt some children into setting forest fires in the same place Aziraphale had to go plant some trees. What’s the point when you can just send one person out and get double the work done?

The Arrangement wasn’t only beneficial to demons who don’t feel in the mood for their work- angels who wanted a convenient excuse to hang around with their serpentine adversaries also found it rewarding. Deep down, aziraphale didn’t care if he won or not, as long as he got to meet with Crowley. This is why aziraphale never lied or used any tricks.

Conveniently, whenever something was a wee bit out of Crowley’s desired proximity was on the agenda, aziraphale happened to lose Rock Paper Scissors. Crowley suspected that aziraphale cheated occasionally too, though, so he didn’t feel too guilty.

Years passed, and Crowley started to notice the fact that he ALWAYS won. Every time without fail, the scales were tipped in Crowley’s favour. 

One day, he asked the angel why he never won- if he ever cheated, if he lied about the results. 

When Aziraphale said no, however, and that he would never betray his friend’s trust like that, Crowley knew that heaven was safe, and lucky, and good, because they had the most perfect angel.  
Crowley knew he loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> oooh got a bit sappy there. How do y’all feel about like impromptu, short story thingies? Do you think they’re a good idea, because I can churn them out quickly while you wait for longer chapter updates, or would you rather I just focused on the one thing? Thank you for reading all the way to here !!


End file.
